havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Night
"Silent Night" is the 26th episode of Haven, and a Christmas special that aired on 6 December 2011. Synopsis Everyone in Haven thinks it's Christmas, even though it's July. No one seems to notice that it's the wrong time of year except for Audrey Parker. She has to work to try and set things right, especially when people start disappearing into thin air. Plot |-|Teaser= Vince and Dave Teagues narrate an opening dialogue before a woman is shown surfing off the coast. A bizarre rumbling noise catches her attention before her right arm suddenly breaks off and walls into water, after which she collapses to her board, having been severed in half across the torso just as the board was sliced in two. The tones of "Silent Night" play as the two half's of the surfboard float apart from one another. As Nathan Wuornos and Audrey Parker eat at Haven Joe's Bakery, Audrey notes nearby Christmas decorations, and comments that it may be too early to begin decorating for the holiday. The Bakery's owner, Joe Underhill, delivers a complimentary dish to Audrey as thanks for her role in helping the Troubled of Haven, but Nathan receives a call. The two head to the Cinematheque, where they pick up runaway Hadley Chambers, who asks after her missing mother. Audrey confesses that she used to sneak into movie theatres herself, and that she understands growing up without a mother, but is cut off when "Silent Night" begins playing overhead. Next door, a man falls from a ladder while hanging Christmas lights, and Nathan and Audrey rush to his aid, managing to cut him down in time. |-|Act 1= EMTs pack the injured man into an ambulance as Audrey helps Hadley into Nathan's truck, and Nathan insists that the day is Christmas Eve, despite Audrey reminding him that it's the middle of July. Audrey radios to Laverne, requesting that any suspicious person putting up Christmas decorations be questioned, and Laverne repeats Nathan's claim that it is, in fact, Christmas Eve. In the offices of the Haven Herald, Vince and Dave Teagues argue over the affordability of a new printing press, and Vince reveals to Dave that someone from Bangor, Maine has made an offer to buy the Herald. Dave refuses to sell, calling the offer an insult despite Vince's determination to view it as a gift. At the Haven Police Department station building, Audrey speaks with Hadley's father, Gordon Chambers, before releasing him to take his daughter home. Nathan rushes in with reports of multiple car crashes and the discovery of half of a woman's body that washed up on shore. He rushes out again when he receives a report of a truck crash at the Mohaine Bridge, and Audrey when picks up the phone to make a call regarding the woman's body, she hears the tones of "Silent Night" through the receiver. She hangs up, and is startled by the sudden appearance of Stan, who delivers a report of a suspicious man "leaving Christmas stuff all over town." Audrey visits the station's holding cell to find Duke Crocker dressed as Santa Claus, claiming that Nathan told him that Audrey was struggling with the holiday season. Audrey reiterates that it is the middle of July, which does nothing to shake Duke's confidence that it is also Christmas, and Nathan insists that the rest of the police were only trying to have some holiday fun. He is cut off when the power in the station fail, and the three venture out into the building where they learn of widespread outages. Audrey hears the tones of "Silent Night" again immediately before Stan vanishes, and is horrified to realize that Nathan has no memory of Stan at all. |-|Act 2= Audrey explains to Nathan and Duke who Stan is, but dismisses Duke when he asks if she needs a therapist. Duke leaves, and Audrey deduces that the man outside the movie theatre could have fallen if his spotter had vanished. When she tries to determine what the disappearances have to do with Christmas, Nathan claims that he wants to believe Audrey, but that he cannot because "everyone knows it's Christmas Eve." Audrey suggests returning to Joe's Bakery since it was there that she first noticed the early Christmas decorations, but Nathan lists off the many accidents, power outages, and problems at the airport that require his attention. Audrey tells Nathan to handle his own work while she and Duke return to the Bakery. Audrey and Duke return to Joe's Bakery to find the sign reading only "Haven Bakery," while no one has any memory of a man named Joe Underhill. Duke tries to calm Audrey, but she leaves when she recalls the report of the woman's body washing up on shore. The two then head to the beach where the body was discovered, and Duke questions the absence of police and ambulance, mentioning that witnesses unsuccessfully tried to call 911 a second time. Audrey calls Nathan to inform him that 911 is down and request additional police to process her crime scene, but Nathan reminds her that he and she are the only cops in Haven. On the beach, Audrey hears the tones of "Silent Night" on her cellphone and hangs up, confirming that Duke does remember Nathan Wuornos, but discovering that the woman's body has vanished. That night, Audrey and Duke visit the Teagues at the Herald offices to inquire about "weird Haven Christmas events," but they recall nothing more than a "Gingerbread Man incident" that had to be covered up. Audrey asks about anything related to people disappearing, and Dave finds an article from 5 November 1955 in which a man claimed to have caused all of his neighbours and most of his family to disappear. Vince claims that the neighbours and family never actually existed despite the man's insistence that they had, and Dave mentions another incident from around the same time in which a full-sized train appeared on its own circular track "surrounding a weird green field with a bunch of horses." When Dave tells Audrey that the man was Arthur Chambers, she recognises the name, and deduces that he may be related to Hadley and Gordon. He also mentions Haven having a population of only 3,101 citizens, or less than 1/8th of the true population of the town. |-|Act 3= At the police station the next morning, Nathan marks out locations on a map while Audrey searches for the address of Gordon Chambers, who Nathan claims moved to Derry. Audrey convinces Nathan to accompany her and Duke to Derry, but on the drive out of town they discover a car accident near the Haven town line. While Duke and Nathan attempt to move the wrecked vehicles, Audrey hears the tones of "Silent Night" over the truck's radio and discovers that the population of Haven is now listed on the town sign as 1,749. Duke explains to Audrey that one of the vehicles looks as if it crashed into thin air, and commiserates that it must be difficult for her to be the only person in Haven to realize when "things get funky" immediately before mysteriously vanishing from right beside her. Audrey discovers that Nathan has no memory of Duke and reminds him that those who disappeared in 1955 never returned, but both of them are distracted when a bird falls dead from the sky nearby. Audrey crosses to the bird and reaches out to feel an invisible wall, realising that they are trapped by what appears to be a massive glass dome. |-|Act 4= Nathan and Audrey test the glass, which is impervious even to bullets, and Audrey deduces that the woman was cut in half when the dome came down around the town. Nathan considers that the outside world may have completely forgotten about Haven, and Audrey discovers that the population has decreased to only 1,198 since they arrived at the scene. She reasons that Gordon may also be trapped in Haven, and the two of them head back into town. They find Chambers' toy store abandoned, but Audrey discovers a train set that matches the description of the train that mysteriously appeared in 1955 before noticing a rack of snow globes, one of which contains the town of Haven. Moments later the snow globe shatters against the floor and Audrey hears the tones of "Joy to the World," finding Nathan stooped over the broken glass. He apologises for not trusting her from the beginning, and then promptly vanishes as Audrey hears the tones of "Silent Night" again. Audrey crosses town, passing abandoned vehicles on her way to the Herald offices where asks Vince for help finding Gordon. He claims that there are only twenty people in the town of Haven, and lets Audrey look through the Herald's subscription book to find the Chambers's address. Audrey realises that Dave has also vanished. She hurries to Prince Street to confront Gordon, and finds him at his kitchen counter assembling snow globes. He insists that he'll forget about Audrey, and admits that he knows that people are disappearing, explaining that his grandfather, Arthur Chambers, once claimed that the Chambers were Troubled and would make their loved ones disappear. Gordon asks Aubrey if she knows if he had a wife, and Audrey realises that Gordon is not the one making people disappear: Hadley is. Gordon admits that he made Hadley a snow globe the previous Christmas moments before he vanishes himself, and Audrey hears the tones of "Silent Night" again before realizing that she and Hadley are the only people left in Haven. |-|Act 5= Audrey searches the Chambers house and finds several pictures of Hadley, one of which shows the girl in front of the Cinematheque. Audrey hurries to the movie theatre, hearing the tones of "Silent Night" playing in the air as several of the buildings transform into snow globe replicas of themselves. At the Cinematheque, Audrey finds the marquee reading "For Hadley Merry Christmas," and hurries inside to find Hadley sitting alone in the theatre with her snow globe while the projector displays a blank white screen. Audrey explains to Hadley that she's transforming the town of Haven into the fantasy world of her snow globe, but Hadley claims that everyone has vanished because "people are always leaving" her. She insists that her snow globe has nothing to do with the disappearances and slams it against the chair's arm rest, causing an earthquake in the town and flurries of snow inside the theatre as the tones of "Silent Night" play through the air. Audrey tells Hadley that she must stop living inside her fantasy world, but Hadley refuses, claiming that she prefers to be alone. Audrey insists that Hadley's parents both love her, and that even while things change, Hadley has to be open to the good things in the world. Hadley agrees, and hands over the snow globe. Audrey looks into it, seeing Nathan on the street outside Gordon's toy store and Duke on the street near the town line, as well as other Havenites looking up at her, seeing Aubrey as a face in the sky. In the movie theatre, the snow stops and a movie begins playing on the screen, while people suddenly appear in the seats. Moments later, Hadley's mother returns from the bathroom and Hadley hugs her as Audrey receives a call from Duke at the crash site on Route 19, convinced that he caused an accident and confused as to why he's wearing a Santa Claus costume. Audrey leaves the theatre. |-|Act 6= That night, Nathan meets with Audrey above the Grey Gull, still confused as to why he woke up in a toy store that morning, and Audrey explains that she's holding a Christmas-in-July party. Duke arrives as well, and Dave explains that no one remembers what happened that day before asking if Audrey can tell them. She admits that she can, but claims that the Herald could make up a better story to tell the public, insisting that the newspaper is "the only reason that Haven's still here." Dave agrees that a gas leak story might play well, but Vince claims that growth hormones in chickens would be a more convincing story, though Dave suggests blaming geese instead of chickens. Audrey then gives Nathan and Duke a joint gift: the Chrome Lightning race sled that both of them had wanted as boys. She claims that she could only find one since the sled is no longer produced, but insists that Nathan and Duke can share it. At the piano, Hadley begins playing "Silent Night," but Audrey requests that she play "anything other than that song," and Hadley plays "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" instead as her father and mother watch. Duke and Nathan insist that Audrey tell them what happened that day, but Audrey admits only that she "was reminded how important friends really are, and how lucky we are to be here." They toast, and drink, and join in singing the Christmas carol. Vince and Dave close the episode by narrating another dialogue, with Vince claiming that "that's the end of our story." Dave corrects him, however, claiming that "That's the end of this story," though "there's an awful lot more to tell." "Not that we're telling," insists Vince, claiming that the story is just "another secret to keep in Haven." Credits Main Cast * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring *Richard Donat as Vince Teagues *John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues Cast * Glenn Lefchak as Stan The Cop * Niamh Wilson as Hadley Chambers * Craig Eldridge as Gordon Chambers * Simon Henderson as Joe Underhill * Jacquie Thillaye as Hadley's Mom * Kirstin Howell as Cinematheque Manager Uncredited *Stefani Deoul as Laverne Featured Music * "Uptown Music" by Fredalba * "Blue Christmas" by Hayes, Johnson & Jerry Stamp * "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" by Sweet Talk Radio Quotes *'Duke':Merry Christmas. You know, I'm flexible this year--naughty or nice. *'Nathan': Did someone else disappear? Audrey: Duke--you know, our friend? he's got a moustache, a goatee, he wears a lot of jewellery, makes all these jokes, only looks out for himself. Nathan: I'm friends with that guy? Notes * The episode is dedicated to Regan Peacock Fung. * Though this episode is part of season 2, it does not correspond to the events of season 2. As it is set during July, the events of the episode may occur between the events of "Love Machine" and "Sparks and Recreation," during July of 2010. * The plot of the episode shares many similarities to the plot of the Stephen King novel Under the Dome. * "Silent Night" was included as an extra in the DVD release of Haven: The Complete Second Season. **The DVD release has the opening and closing dialogue with Vince and Dave removed. Links Recap from TV.com. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes